


Difference in a year

by lasairfhiona



Series: Cause & Effect [3]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio marvels at the difference a year can make...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference in a year

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 in the Cause & Effect Series

When Horatio woke he reached out to find his lovers but only encountered cool sheets and a piece of paper.

 

_Early call out._

_You didn't move when the phone rang and_

_We didn't have the heart to wake you._

_Will call you later._

_Love you,_

_C &S_

_  
_

Calleigh and Speed.  Sometimes he found it hard to believe he was here with them.  That they loved him and wanted to be with him.  Last year, it had been a dream.  Last year they kissed him under mistletoe and made him wish for things he'd thought he couldn't have.  Things he was now a part of. 

He technically had the day off but he knew he would end up going in to the lab today once he knew they were back from the scene.  There was no way he'd be able to stay at home and do nothing without them so he might as well go in under the guise of getting some paperwork done, which in reality needed to be done.

Smiling and stretching, Horatio took pleasure in the soreness he felt in certain areas of his body. Thinking they would have all day to spend relaxing together, they had made love until the wee hours of the morning.  Because of schedules and cases they hadn't been able to spend as much time together as they wanted together or even all together.  Last night had been the first time in weeks they were able to spend together.  Horatio had needed to reconnect with both of them.  After they caressed every inch of his body with their hands and mouths he was the filling to their sandwich.  Being caught between Calleigh's warm depths and feeling Speed moving in and out of him was what he needed. What connected him to them and completed him. 

The desire to take a shower won out over staying in bed, but it was a close call as to which he'd end up doing until he actually got out of bed.  Padding nude to the master bathroom, he turned on the hot water and stepped beneath the stream.  Regretfully the hot water washed the traces of Speed and Calleigh from his skin and eased the tightness in his back. The one ache it wouldn't ease was the one Horatio didn't want eased. He wanted to feel the delicious burn of being stretched and possessed by Speed for longer than just today.  He wanted to remember how it felt to have Tim wrapped around his back and his cock sliding in and out of him. 

Closing his eyes, he ran his hands down his body, imagining they were Speed's hands touching him. With one hand running up and down his abdomen, he tweaked his nipples with the other. As he slid his hands lower to grip his erection and cup his balls he felt another set of hands join his.

"Keep your eyes closed.  Just feel," Speed whispered in his ear.

Horatio moaned and leaned back into Speed's embrace feeling his lover's erection pres between hi legs as Speed replaced his hands and rolled his testicles and stroking his erection. When he felt his climax getting closer, horatio leaned his forearms against the tiles and spread his legs in invitation.

He heard the hiss of the shaving cream speed kept in the shower and gave a slight hiss as he felt the cool gel against his opening as Speed opened and stretched him.  The cool tingle combined with Speed's fingers pushed him closer and closer to orgasm.  He began to rock back against Speed's fingers.

"Shhh..." Speed whispered.

Horatio moaned as Speed gripped his erection hard, stopping his impending climax. 

"Shhh..." Speed told him again when he whimpered.

His whimper turned into a moan as he felt Speed remove his fingers and press into him.  His arousal renewed almost instantly as he felt Speed moving inside him and this time his lover let him climax and held him when his legs threatened to give out underneath him afterward.  And when they were recovered and were dried off they headed back to bed where Horatio found Calleigh waiting for them.

"Have fun?" she asked with a smile knowing exactly what had been going on in the shower. 

"You have to ask?" Speed answered for both of them.

"Judging by your expressions, no I don't. Come back to bed," she instructed holding her hand out to them.

"What are you doing here?  I though you had a case?" he asked as he crawled in next to Calleigh.

Crawling in next to Horatio, Speed answered, "Eric and Natalia said we, and I quote,  'looked like hell' and told us to come back in a few hours."

"Remind me to give them a raise," Horatio said as he pulled them both to him.  With Speed and Calleigh on either side of him, in his arms, he was truly happy. 


End file.
